PlANT High
By Neoninjaboy320 Characters Plants PJ Peashooter Samantha Sunflower Theodore Threepeater Catey Cattail Gabe Gloom-Shroom Cameron Cattail (Caisley Cattail's Brother) Paisley Pot Story At the Newly built plant academy, New Plant High, 7 students are in a group called the plANTs, Are studying for the upcoming Zombie Trivia Test; AKA: ZTT. 'They are unlike any of the other students, they have Amazing Neutral Talents. ' PJ Peashooter: So uh, guys I'm a new Peashooter on the lawn over at Neon's house. Paisley Pot: Really? Catey Cattail: Nice job PJ, my brother could never defend a house. Cameron Cattail: What was that? Catey Cattail: Nothing. The rest of the friends gather around. ''' ''PJ Narrating: Well, these are my friends, each of them are very unique, with Neutral Talents, or whatever. '' Gabe Gloom-Shroom: Hey, we gotta study soon. ''That's Gabe Gloom-Shroom, one of the few mushrooms here, and the only shroom in the plANT program. He dosen't really care about his homework, he barely rises above C, he normally gets a C- or C+ sometimes B-''s He's cool to hang with, but kinda careless when it comes to work. '' Paisley Pot: I am so gonna Ace this! ''Paisley Pot is the genius around here, She's a straight-A student, Never gets Bs or Cs. She's super short, so people have to look directly down to even see her, sometimes we just reply to what she saids, without even looking at her. She's kinda crazy at times, to the point of where she'll scream because of improper grammor, spelling, etc. '' Theodore Threepeater: Haha! Ace! Get it?! Like the card? Cameron Cattail: Yeah, we get it... ''Theodore's kinda like that annoying friend you have that loves cracking jokes and no one laughs at them? He's a good kid, but, he really needs to stop telling us these terrible jokes. He also loves playing pranks on us, and dosen't really take ANYTHING seriously. His older brother is much more serious, but has already graduated. '' ''Cameron Cattail is Catey Cattail's older brother, he's a bit overprotective, but that's because of the Zombies. He's a bit quirky, and serious at the same time. He sometimes get mad at Theodore, but he means no harm... I think... '' Samantha Sunflower: ^_^ alright everybody, make sure you have your books with you, so your prepared for any suprise tests. ''Samantha is a really nice, and sweet person, She's the nicest person in the whole school, no joke, she almost NEVER gets mad, plus is a really good tutor, she tutored over 20 students, I have a feeling she should be a teacher, after gradutating. '' Catey Cattail: We should get to class in a few minutes huh? ''The last of the plANTs, Catey Cattail is the younger sister of Cameron, makes sense, because she is soooo whiny, she has a complaint, pretty much every 5 minutes or so, She has just grown on me that's all, If we weren't friends, we would clash alot, I can tell. '' PJ Peashooter: MEEP! Theodore Threepeater: MEEP! Gabe Gloom-Shroom: You guys are practicly twins. ''I wouldn't consider myself like a twin of Theodore, I'm not THAT silly or crazy. '' PJ: What evs, let's just go to class. '''The plANTs arrived in class. Paisley Pot: Time to Ace! Gabe: Lets do this. PJ: Let the best man, get his grade the highest. :) 'Grades' Gabe Gloom-Shroom: C+ ' '''Paisley Pot: A+ ' 'PJ Peashooter: B+ ' 'Cameron Cattail: B-' 'Theodore Threepeater: C- ' 'Catey Cattail: B+ ' 'Samantha Sunflower: A ' 'The End. ' '''Trivia *This fanfic was a semi parody of the Disney Channel Orinigal Series: ANT Farm. *Some of the characters personalites were transferred to be somewhat like the ANT Farm cast. *Paisley is the name of a recurring character in the show. *She's a Straight A StudentCategory:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics